


I Won't Grow Up

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gen, In which Jehan is Peter Pan, Peter Pan AU, because I'm garbage, in honor of Peter Pan Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If growing up means it would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree, I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up! Not me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy/gifts).



> Resident can of hot garbage Nicole writes Jehan as Peter Pan.

“I don’t know,” Jehan commented, for the eighth time, tugging on the end of his braid. He sighed heavily, and dropped his head down, letting it swing between his knees as he sat. His arms hung down at his sides. He tapped at one of his ankles. “I never want to grow up.”

He sighed again, then threw himself backwards, flipping over the back of the bench and landing flat on his back on the dirt. He stared up at the bright green leaves of the tree above his head. They stared back. He blinked. They did not. He scowled.

“Well, you don’t have to grow up,” he answered himself. He tapped his hands in the grass, then tugged up two fistfuls of sod, roots, dirt and all. He bent his knees and blew out a breath. The stray strands of hair flew into the air, then settled on his face again. “You can just stay a boy forever.”

He hesitated, then bolted up straight. He kicked out his legs at odd angles. “I can just stay a boy forever! What’s stopping me?” He paused, thinking over his question. His face lit up when he thought of his answer: “Nothing!”

He stood again, screwed up his face, squeezed his eyes shut, and thought of poems and ice cream and wonderful things, and felt his feet leave the ground. He laughed and opened his eyes, and the leaves were beneath his feet, and he spun in a circle in the air. He stretched his hand down far, very far, until his fingertips brushed the silky smoothness of the leaf, and he laughed richly.

“I won’t ever grow up!” Jehan decided. He kicked his legs and lifted his arms and soared, flying up to the sky, feeling the puffs of air that make clouds breeze past his head, seeing the birds whiz past him. The blue sky danced around him, filling him to the brim with delight. A chill settled on his skin from the altitude, and his breath puffed out in front of him. He grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
